Breaking Old Habits
by bookworm112903
Summary: This is a ship story for Sango and Miroku. It will take place after the end of the anime/manga it will be based off the manga because I prefer the blue eyed kagome over the brown eyed one. Miroku is trying to break his old habits all the while slaying demons. Sango is not at all pleased with Miroku's habit but will do almost anything to break it. This is being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its bookfangirl27 here and welcome to my first anime/manga fic. I've been trying to come up with an idea for an Inuyasha fic for a while now. But I finally came up with an idea.**

So, as my usual extended description this is going to be a San./Mir. Fic and I really need help coming up with names for the twins and their little boy. So the first chapter is just going to be cute and funny before I get into anything serious and just to let you know there will be some sits and slapping and a little bit of hiraikotsu (not for the demons). So yeah.

A/N: **I know this isn't like my usual fics but I haven't written in a while so I've kinda changed my style. But comment like and pretty much anything else. And remember, I need help with names!**


	2. What Did He Do?

**Hey guys, bookfangirl27 here and I have the first official chapter of breaking old habits. This is a new fic and I'm super excited about it. So here we go.**

Edo

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled. Thud.

"Ow, but my dearest Sango my heart belongs to you." Miroku said to Sango trying to worm his way out of her wrath.

"Doesn't mean you can be a lecher!" Sango yelled and slapped him.

"Yes Sango." Miroku said with a defeated sigh.

"Good, now let's go." Sango said as she pulled him along. "The kids are waiting and we can't make Kagome babysit all day. We promised just an hour or two."

"Sango, help me!" Shippo yelled. The twins were ruthlessly attacking Shippo with pillows while Inuyasha held him down.

"Oh, he's fine it's just pillows" Inuyasha said with a smirk as Shippo squirmed and continued yelling for help.

"Inuyasha, stop messing with Shippo." Kagome said sternly. "I if you don't stop I will S.I.T. you."

"Fine." Inuyasha growled.

"Come here girls Sango said to the twins.

"Mommy!" The twins said in unison.

"That's enough messing with Shippo girls, you too Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"Inuyasha, follow me please." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure if she was going to cry on and hug him or if she was going to sit him; either way if he didn't comply he knew that she would sit him, so he didn't argue.

"Inuyasha, do you still miss Kikyo?" Kagome asked out of nowhere.

"W-what, where is this coming from Kagome?" Inuyasha asked startled and scared. "This is kind of like that one time where after I went off with Kikyo and then you sat me into a hole that was made of sits. Don't blame me if I'm nervous and want to run away."

"No, its fine. I just want to know." Kagome said quietly.

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Sango and I were talking an-"

"Oh, she told you." Inuyasha said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes, and my answer to that is… SIT!" Kagome yelled furiously "You are such a jerk! SIT BOY! Why would you ever ask that? SIT BOY! I waited three years with almost nothing but the feudal era on my mind and leave everything that I ever had behind, to come here; to come to you, and Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo, and this is how you repay me? SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Inuyasha groaned as Kagome walked away and said sit one more time to make it so that he would stay quiet and not follow.

"Well then that went well." Miroku said. As Miroku and Sango were walking back to the village Inuyasha asked if they saw the entire thing and Sango nodded and said "I think I should get some of those for Miroku, not that hiraikotsu isn't enough punishment but it'd be nice to not have to put effort into hitting him." Sango smiled. "I wonder what the trigger word would be?" She said thoughtfully. Inuyasha laughed and thought how he would laugh to see it happen to him; after all the times he laughed at him and agreed with Kagome. He chuckled darkly which sacred Miroku.

"Let's go said Sango. As soon as Sango got in front of Miroku he touched her butt. "You pervert!" She then hit him with hiraikotsu and slapped him.

"Did I mention how much I love you Sango?" Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, shut it monk."

 **A/N: It was really hard to write this story because my cousin was giving me a time limit and wouldn't stop bugging me and thanks for the support. P.S. I need names for the kids still.**


	3. Sesshomaru?

**Hey guys bookfangirl27 here and this is the second chapter of Breaking Old Habits, this chapter will be more of a filler chapter (even though I hate writing them. I do have to keep the twins out of this chapter because they still don't have names. Still need help with that! But here is the newest chapter of Breaking Old Habits.**

"We're leaving now Kaede!" Kagome yelled into the miko's hut.

"Ye take care!" the miko replied.

"Kagome, c'mon. Let's go." Inuyasha yelled.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled back.

As the group trudged on they ran into several weak demons that were sealed by Kikyo and after the sacred jewel, and as usual Kagome killed them after telling them that it no longer existed.

As they were walking through the woods they found a woman being chased by a demon. Inuyasha slayed the demon and, sadly before Kagome could get to the girl Miroku went to comfort her and went back to his lecherous ways. SLAP. THUD. Was all that was heard in the following seconds.

"Miroku, I thought we went over this," Sango said "No more perverted lecherous ways with women! Plus, you're married to **ME** " THUD.

They brought the woman back to her village and asked for food and shelter for the night and were instantly given rooms in the headman's house. They were given their dinner and they all managed to eat peacefully without any slapping, sits, or fox magic.

"Um guys, did anyone else feel a demonic aura come out of nowhere?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Now that you say so, yes. I thought I was the only one." Miroku said. While preparing to stand up.

"Sango, Inuyasha; do you feel anything?" Kagome asked. "Guys, I think I know whose aura this is. We should stick together."

"I know this aura, it's Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Calm down Inuyasha, he probably doesn't want a fight. Remember Rin, how would she feel if we were to die?" Miroku said.

"She would be particularly upset if Kagome died; and remember Kagome would give her life for all of us and Sesshomaru knows that. So he can't hurt any of us. Also, Kagome could purify the living daylights out of him." Sango said.

"Well, I'm still in protective mode of Kagome. I won't hesitate to use Tetsaiga." Inuyasha said.

"Guys, let's not keep him waiting. He'll be in an even worse mood if we make him wait any longer." Kagome said.

The group walked out to meet the Lord of the Western Lands. Kagome had no fear in her scent whatsoever, Shippo was shaking, Sango and Miroku were nervous of how Inuyasha would react, and Inuyasha was just looking for an excuse to kill Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know why you have left Rin." He responded.

"That's none of your business." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha, just shut up or I'll have to S.I.T. you. Got it?" Kagome said sternly.

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

"We left Rin because we are going to fight a demon who lives in the earth and has terrorized several villages. We did not want to endanger her. We left her with Kaede; she is safe." Kagome replied.

"This Sesshomaru will accompany you to fight the demon and will return with you. Rin has waited her four years. She will make her choice. She is old enough." Sesshomaru stated.

"Who says that you can even come?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy." Kagome said in an exasperated tone.

"Kagome! Did you even bother to ask my opinion on this decision?" Inuyasha said.

"No, because you would have said no, besides; he just wants to go see Rin anyways." Kagome said. "Oh, Sesshomaru if Inuyasha starts to get out of hand I'll just use the beads of subjugation."

"This Sesshomaru thanks you for your kindness." Sesshomaru said.

"No problem, just what I do; and just to clarify Inuyasha, I don't mean allowing random demons to travel with us, I mean giving help and kindness." Kagome said. "Miroku, Sango; any objections?"

"Nope" They said in unison.

"With Sesshomaru nearby I won't have to worry about Miroku being a lecher." Sango said with a smirk.

By the time the conversation ended it was time to leave. But little did they know that the demon they were hunting was listening in on the whole conversation. It thought 'Lord Sesshomaru, a demon slayer, monk, and the Shikon Miko, all out to kill me; how fun' it grinned to itself as it planned a way to kill them all. It had even listened into the conversation they had before going out to talk to Sesshomaru. He would put the information he gathered to good use.

 **A/N:** This was a filler chapter, sorry about that but the next chapter won't be, I promise. The next chapter will be short because it will be a part one. The battle will begin there and get to about halfway through before it ends. I really want to spoil everything right now so I'll just stop typing. But thanks for reading.


	4. Always Kagome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters no matter how much I wish I could.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated but I have visitors and I'm on summer break. But in this chapter I will have half of the battle with this new demon. I will speak no longer because I feel I must spoil everything to you before you can even read the actual story. So have fun.**

The group progressed on without any problems. This all things considered was a miracle; mainly because Inuyasha got on Sesshomaru's nerves. It was surprising that they hadn't broken out into a full scale fight yet. After all, they had been traveling for three days.

Quietly the demon they were hunting was following them and he was concealing his youki. _'I think that it's time to enact my plan. I will exploit every one of their weaknesses.'_ He let a little of his youki out so that the group got into their fighting stance which to his pleasure made it so that they were separated. Sango and Kirara were together as well as Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome and Sesshomaru were on their own. Then the demon released a mist that made it so that no one could see and it had a sound that messed with the sensitive ears of the demons of the group it also had a smell that blanketed all other smells.

"What is this?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but it keeps getting thicker at a fast rate; you won't be able to use your wind tunnel." Kagome said. "But I get the feeling that the demon we are hunting and the one we just sensed are the same. It also released this mist."

"Kirara can't hear see or smell. This mist was designed to disable demons!" Sango shouted.

"We need to get out of here." Kagome said.

' _They think they can escape. How foolish. I think I'll take the miko first; then I'll disable the slayer, monk, and twin tail. Then I'll remove the mist and let the inu see their injured pack. I'll use the miko as bait and a bargaining chip.'_ The demon thought to himself. He changed into his human form. He went behind the miko and clamped his hand over her mouth. He wrapped his hand around her waist and dragged her off the ground and into the trees. She was struggling and attempting to scream the entire time. He used just a fraction of his full strength to squeeze harder around her stomach which put her into a state of pain to where she couldn't use her powers.

He used the rope he brought to bind her wrists, ankles, knees, and neck. He used some of the extra rope to bind her neck and to the tree trunk. Kagome tried to use her reki to signal her friends. _'She thinks that she can escape this easily, I guess I will have to use the chains from the dark miko. These she cannot purify because they are from a miko even so they will hold her and her powers in.'_ The demon thought. He brought out the chains and clamped them in all the same places the rope would be and did the same thing when it came to binding her to the tree. He then pulled out a couple of cloths and used them to gag her as he set the rope on fire and relished in the pain it brought her.

He then moved on to disabling the slayer monk and twin tail. He started with the twin tail to put the other two into a panic. He used his mist to his advantage. He snuck up behind the shrunken form of the twin tail and grabbed her while putting on one of the smaller sets of chains from the dark miko around the cat demon. He then moved onto the monk and sent his well-aimed daggers of youki at the monk. Then moved onto the slayer who was in panic at the sight of her wounded husband and bound companion. He took her out easily in her state of panic and removed all of her weapons and bound the monk and slayer together with the twin tail at their side he placed the bound next to the miko and removed is mist.

"Why is the mist disappearing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look at the tree to your left." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha turned his head and felt like he was punched in the gut. "K-Kagome." He mumbled in a defeated whisper. "how did this happen to you? Why haven't you purified him yet why aren't you doing something?" He yelled in frustration. Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled against her chains and tried to show what happened when she used her reki. It glowed pink for a few seconds before turning black and then giving her entire body an electric shock that made her scream loud enough for her to spit of the rags that were stuffed in her mouth. Inuyasha realized that the chains were embedded with dark reki. They neutralized her abilities and gave her great pain if she tried to use them. His eyes darted around his teammates; _'Miroku seems to have been stabbed multiple times with something Sango seemed to have been whipped or slashed multiple times and Kirara has the same chains as Kagome does so she can't change forms. The demon that did this will pay. No one gets away with this unscathed.'_

"Show yourself demon." Sesshomaru said.

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru." The demon appeared and went to stand by Kagome and the others. "How did you like my presentation?"

"Inuyasha don't fight him; he's as powerful as Sesshomaru, maybe even more powerful!" Kagome screamed with tears rolling down her face. "You need to let Sesshomaru fight this battle."

"But just look at what he's done to you and the others!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"You should listen to your little miko; I did all of this single handedly. Your miko even surrounded her body with a layer of her reki like sweat. Then she increased it when I grabbed her but I'm not hurt in the slightest from it," the demon boasted. "Then I made her see spots and put ropes on her but she decided she was going to send out a reki signal to you so I had to use the chains. It's her fault really."

"You monster!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to move forward to go and rescue his friends but the demon stopped him.

"If you take another step forward I'll slit her throat." The demon reached for Kagome's side and pulled out a dagger from a pouch she had on her waist. "With this." He held the dagger he stole from Kagome up.

"That's the dagger I gave her that was made from shards of my adamant barrage," Inuyasha said with fear creeping into his voice. "I'm sorry Kagome. I can't go forward without him killing you; I would rather have you alive and injured than dead because of my mistake."

"I think I'll be taking my leave now; you can tend to your injured pack," the demon said "I'll be bringing the miko with me, she seems like she'd be a fun plaything. I wonder how long she'll be able to withstand my attacks?" The demon cackled and left taking Kagome with him.

"Tend to your pack. I will go after him." Said Sesshomaru.

"I can't get the chains off her without using the Tetsaiga's adamant barrage. I can bandage up Miroku and Sango though." Inuyasha said. "Wait, never mind the Kirara thing. I'll make another dagger of sorts and have Sango break the chains."

"This Sesshomaru will be leaving now." After saying that Sesshomaru left in search of the demon. He started to follow her scent when it suddenly disappeared he thought they might have flown but her scent didn't go up it just stopped. _'He must have put up a barrier and then flown off.'_

"Let me go! I can't help you do anything. I don't have the jewel anymore!" Kagome cried while struggling against her restraints.

"Stop struggling, I would like to wait a little while before I injure you." The demon said.

"At least tell me your name, I want to know the name of the demon who has earned my complete and total hatred. For you are just as bad as Naraku." Kagome spat.

"Well, I won't tell you my actual name but since you compare me to that hanyou you can call me Naraku II."

"You disgust me."

"That doesn't surprise me. Aren't all demons disgusting to you miko's"

"For the others maybe, but not me. I find the ones that toy with human's and their emotions disgusting. Which is why I compared you to Naraku."

"See, this is why you intrigue me. You are compassionate to even demons. You seem to have a hanyou that's wants your love. It seems that you return it as well. I heard you with your friends. It seems that you have adopted a kitsune and are good friends with the twin tail."

"I am who I am. I consider all who I travel with me my family. I would have asked my friends to spare you if we had found you and you promised to never mess with humans again then I would have asked my friends to spare you. But what you have done in my eyes is unforgivable."

"Ah, we are here." Naraku II said. They had arrived at a palace that was fairly small. As he dragged her into the palace he went into a side building that housed rows and rows of cells.

"I take it that this is your dungeon."

"Yes, and also where you will be held for the time being. I need to have my servants prepare you a room. He took her into one of the cells and undid her chains. She struggled but he held her firmly. Then he undid the restraints he put on her and chained her wrists to the wall.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome screamed.

"You'll see soon enough." With that he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

 **A/N: This chapter took me forever to write and I had to edit it four times before I got this. Yeah, so I am super happy that I finally got this chapter published because I honestly was having a little writers block. But, all good now. So there ya go. I'm gonna stop typing now because it's late for me right now and I want to sleep since my siblings woke me up from what would have been a nice long sleep. So, comment, favorite, follow and all that junk.**


	5. Fighting Spirit

**Ok guys, I'm back. So sorry that I took so long to update this but I have had a couple problems recently. If you want to know then read my newest story Phone Call, it's an AU fic set in the modern era and it's an IK pairing. The reason this is published so late is in the second official chapter and all you readers know what I mean by that. But it can be and is considered the third chapter by the website. Here is the newest chapter I promise that one more chapter plus this one till I get to the humor part of this but I needed to add this in here because I was still deciding on stuff but it's all taken care of now.**

"What do you want?" Kagome spat.

"Well, you're certainly feisty. Most women just shrink away when I walk in." Naraku II said.

"Typical. Of course I'm not the first woman you've kidnapped." Kagome glared at him.

"No, but you are the first miko. Oh, sorry, what I meant was, you are the first miko to not commit suicide first thing or die trying to escape. You my dear," He grabbed Kagome's chin and forced her to look at him. "are the only one thinking rationally."

"Don't touch me!"

"But why not my dear, after all, I am a male in the presence of a beautiful female. Why would I not want to touch you." He reached out to touch her face and Kagome turned her head.

"I am not _your_ dear and I never will be. If you want to do something with me then it will be fighting."

"Fine, if that is what you desire. I will fight you and I will enjoy making you suffer and then seeing that hanyou's face filled with despair sorrow and _hate._ Then, I'll kill you in front of him." Kagome was appalled at what he said but would fight him because she had a plan and because he was blinded by his wicked desires he missed the fact that she would be able to send a reki signal.

"Give me any weapon and I will fight you with it. I am more skilled than I look." Kagome challenged.

"Very well then, let's leave your traditional bow and arrows at home, shall we?" He said smugly. _'She thought I would fall for that trick did she? The one where they boast of their skills and then are reverted back to their traditional weapon because of fear from their opponent. That will not work on me. I am too clever for her; she has to admit that I am superior in all ways. Tis a shame such a powerful woman will be eradicated from this world soon enough.'_ Naraku II grinned.

"Alright then my dear," Kagome glared at him for that comment. "why don't you use a tessen to fight me? Hm?"

"Of course, I happen to quite love the tessen." Kagome was happy because tessenjutsu was of the first skills she learned. Inuyasha called in a favor from Sesshomaru saying that he wanted Kagome to be able to fight any enemy if they made a challenge like this. So Sesshomaru came and taught Kagome tessenjutsu for four and a half months. _'If he thinks I'm bluffing it'll be hilarious to see him watch me with a tessen.'_ Kagome laughed inwardly.

' _Does she really know how to use a tessen? Well, only one way to find out. I'll battle her with no weapon and her with just a tessen, I will see how well she fares.'_ Naraku II walked to her and undid her chains. Kagome rolled her wrist and flexed her fingers. _'Ugh, my wrists are so sore from having them chained up all night. I hope that he is surprised when I have a tessen slicing through his throat. Wow, where'd that come from? I have been hanging out with Inuyasha too much.'_ Kagome stood up and followed Naraku II through the halls and into a dojo where countless weapons were strung up on the wall, all of which Kagome recognized.

When he handed her a tessen she opened it and did a couple of moves with it before saying it was unbalanced and needed maintenance. To say that Naraku II was shocked would be an understatement. He had picked the one with the most flaws but said flaws would not be obvious unless you knew how to use it. Kagome looked through all of his tessens on the wall and picked out the one both he and she knew was of the best quality and was the most well taken care of and battle ready tessen.

"Alright, shall we begin?" Kagome asked. She had taken the two tessens that were in the best shape and were ready to be used for battle.

"Of course, let us begin." They both took their stances and began to fight. Naraku II began to kick and swipe at her with his claws but Kagome moved with practiced grace away from all his blows only occasionally receiving a blow to the side. While she was dodging his blows Naraku II was having his fair share of the fighting with Kagome's abilities with the tessen. _'Whoever taught her was an amazing teacher and is probably more skilled than her; and to my standards she is very skilled.'_

"Whoever taught you must have been a true warrior considering your skills. Who taught you?" Naraku II asked.

"You met him when you kidnapped me. Applaud him when he arrives to avenge his pride." Kagome answered smugly, for she thought of Sesshomaru with the utmost respect.

"You mean Sesshomaru taught you?" Naraku II wasn't all that surprised that it was Sesshomaru that taught her although he was slightly taken aback that he would do such a thing for a mortal, although he had heard rumors that the youkai lord had taken in a human child. He had been wondering when the lord would come to his palace to battle to the death. _'Maybe I should keep the miko alive, she will be sufficient bait for the hanyou and his pack. Yes, I will call of the match and take her to the prepared room.'_

"We must stop now, I would rather you be kept alive for the time being to lure your comrades to the battle field." With that the sparring match ended. He showed her to her chambers and had two guards posted outside her door and two by the window so that she couldn't escape without being noticed. He put her in the room and closed the door behind her.

 **With Inuyasha**

He was pacing back and forth across their makeshift camp worrying about Kagome. He couldn't really tend to the other's wounds and Kagome usually did that. Sango was taking care of the wounds of Miroku herself and Kirara so that they could follow after Sesshomaru and save Kagome; _'If what the demon said was true then she needed as much help as she could get, although she knows how to fight with various weapons it will only help if she can find them. We all just wanted to take care of this and head back home. Kagome promised she would make a pair of beads for Miroku though, and she never breaks a promise. She also promised that she would never die by the hands of a demon like Naraku and that she wouldn't leave this world before she married me and had a couple of kids. So she has to be alive.'_ Inuyasha thought. He needed to remember that she had died and then Myoga brought her back. Why would this time be any different? The one thing he didn't know was that Kagome had met a person that could equally rival her skill and it would be a battle of endurance.

"Hey Sango, is it ok if I go ahead and try to find and save Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course. I don't think any of us can really compete with you when it comes to caring about Kagome. I mea-" Sango was interrupted by the ever so infamous monk.

"After all, you do plan to make her your mate don't you?" Miroku asked teasingly but with a hint of seriousness behind it. Inuyasha tried to hide the furious blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Keh, what business is it to you monk?" Inuyasha said.

"I am a man of holiness and it is my duty to make sure no fair maiden is taken advantage of." Miroku said.

"No you mean, 'I am a man of holiness and it is my duty to make sure no fair maiden is taken advantage of; except by me of course.'." Inuyasha said mimicking Miroku in a very annoying and insulting way. "Isn't that right lecher?"

"Umm." Miroku responded sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Inuyasha, stop teasing and messing around with Miroku and just go and save Kagome already." Sango said angrily.

"Ok, but are you sure that you can take care of them alone?" Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Yes, I'll be fine; now go!" Sango said ushering him away.

"Ok, thank you Sango!" Inuyasha said as he ran off following Sesshomaru's scent.

' _oh, I hope that she's ok, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her; I would probably do something rash and then in the afterlife Kagome would sit and scorn me for all eternity. She'd never forgive me. Also, she would want me to stay to help Shippo, he means so much to her and I don't want her to be sad because the both of us left him with nobody. He would have Sango and Miroku, but they could never replace her in his heart.'_ Inuyasha thought as he trailed her scent. _'Wait for me Kagome, please; I don't want to lose you.'_

 **A/N: Ugh, that took a while for me to write, I was having a bit of writer's block but, hey, we all have our days. Once again so sorry for taking so long but hopefully I can start updating regularly. School started and I've been really busy. I'll probably only update Wednesdays and/or Saturdays. Bye!**


	6. Rewrite

Hey guys,

I will be rewriting this story with the help of fellow author QueenKami.

You guys should check out her stories they are great and soon enough a different version of this story will come out.

This story will be marked as completed and I will delete it after I have the first 3 chapters of the rewrite up.

So sorry but it's for the best and it will be up soon hopefully.


End file.
